Aku yang Lebih Mencintai
by keenan.yo
Summary: Siapa bilang Sakura mencintai Sasuke lebih dari pemuda itu mencintainya? Short-fic.
**Aku yang Lebih Mencintaimu**

 **.**

" _Jadi siapa yang lebih mencintai?"_

.

Naruto (forever) belong to Kishi sensai.

.

"Itu aku, Sasuke!" Sasuke memandang malas ke hadapannya, tepatnya gadis berambut merah jambu nyentrik dengan setelan baju tidur berwarna senada. Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah cemberut, mulut dikerucutkan imut, dan mata menyipit. Padahal gadis itu yang mengemukakan ide soal aku-lebih-mencintaimu tapi mengapa ia yang tampak tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu.

"Hn" Sasuke itu logis, selalu berpikir bahwa menghindari masalah dapat dilakukan, salah satunya, dengan setuju dan tidak banyak pertentangan. Karena pertentangan hanya akan memunculkan perdebatan. Sasuke tidak takut berkelahi, tapi kalau dengan mulut—lebih baik tidak.

"Jadi kau setuju?" Alis hitam tebalnya menaut. Tipikal gadis labil, batinnya berkomentar, setuju salah tidak setuju apalagi.

"Kau ingin aku bilang apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu" Ugh, omong kosong dengan yang satu itu. Sasuke tahu gadis itu hanya butuh pelampiasan. Pelampiasan dari acara lamaran yang super heboh yang dilakukan (sialan) Sai kepada Ino. Bagi Sakura itu super romantis, bagi Sasuke itu super berisik.

Sasuke mendengus, salah satu cara yang ia lakukan kalau 'penyakit' Sakura yang ini kambuh adalah membiarkan gadis itu berceloteh, berkeluh kesah, protes, bahkan mengumpat sesuka hatinya. Andai saja pemuda itu tahu bahwa hal yang sama tidak berlaku kali ini.

"Aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Kau tidak mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu" ujar Sakura dengan nada lebih keras, merajuk dan tidak terima. Sasuke tidak menimpali apa-apa. Diam itu emas, diam itu emas, batin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku sebanyak aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak peduli padaku sebesar aku peduli padamu" suara Sakura terdengar lebih pelan, lebih tidak terima.

"Kita juga tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau aku tidak setengah mati mengejarmu. Menunggu kau menyatakan cinta duluan? Aku pasti menjadi perawan tua." Entah apa yang Sakura inginkan, kini Sasuke mulai memilah opsi selain kecemburuan-sesama-cewek. Ia ingin menemukannya sebelum klimaks dari 'penyakit' Sakura mendatangkan kerumitan yang lebih parah.

"Jadi jika kita putus, pasti aku yang paling merana. Aku yang paling tersakiti. Oleh sebab itu, kau tidak berusaha sama sekali." Sasuke memutar bolamatanya, apa-apaan gadis ini, pikirnya. Kini atensinya sepenuhnya pada Sakura yang enggan menatap matanya. Gadis itu memutar-mutar ujung bajunya. Tidak ada airmata, tidak ada teriakan, tapi juga tidak ada tuntutan. Bagian akhir ini cukup membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Sakura…"

Helaan nafas terdengar, berat dan panjang, seolah amat letih dan bertemu kebuntuan. Sasuke benar-benar benci kondisi seperti ini. Rajukan gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya, karena rendah diri bergelayut dalam tiap rasa yang kekasihnya itu ungkapkan. Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

Tangan Sasuke terulur, meraih jemari gadis itu, dan meremasnya. Sakura tidak bergeming, diam dan terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Raut wajahnya membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa diam seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak berusaha sama sekali?" ujar Sasuke tenang. Sakura masih tidak ingin bertemu matanya, gadis itu benar-benar merajuk sepertinya.

"Saat aku bilang terima kasih di malam aku meninggalkan Kohona, kau pikir apa maksudnya?" Ekspresi Sakura sedikit berganti, tapi emeraldnya masih enggan menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu alasannya kau ingin Naruto mencariku?" selain suara Sasuke, ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan nafas Sakura yang tidak terlalu teratur. Tangan keduanya masih tertaut, hanya saja tidak saling memandang.

"Saat aku berlari untuk menemukanmu dan menangkap tubuhmu yang hendak terjatuh, kau pikir apa artinya?" Sakura menunduk, emeraldnya bertemu lantai.

"Kau tahu itu karena aku peduli"

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura hingga kini mereka benar-benar berhadapan. Tautan jemari mereka terlepas, karena kedua telapak tangan Sasuke kini menangkup wajah Sakura. Emerald gadis itu akhirnya bertemu dengan onyxnya.

Ada keheningan singkat sebelum garis bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas. Sorot matanya lembut dan mengerti membuat kegundahan di hati Sakura perlahan luntur. Kedua jari pemuda itu menekuk, tepatnya telunjuk dan jari tengah, kemudian…

Tap! Bertemu dengan dahi lebar kekasihnya.

" _Mata kondowa_ "

"Kau tahu karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" Kelopak matanya terpenjam sesaat, Sakura terdiam dengan degup jantung yang mulai berpacu.

"Dan hanya kau tempatku untuk kembali" Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu lekat, "untuk pulang"

 _Karena mereka, ayah, ibu, kakakku telah tiada. Dan meski aku menginjakkan kaki di rumahku, itu bukan lagi tempat kembali yang sesungguhnya. Tapi engkau membuatku kembali tahu rasanya pulang, kembali ke orang yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Membuatku akhirnya bisa berkata, setelah sekian lama—_

 __"Tadaima" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, "Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi, Sakura." Emerald itu berkaca-kaca, terlebih menangkap kepedihan di onyx Sasuke, kepedihan yang diselimuti rindu yang mendalam. Gadis itu membuka lengannya, membungkus diri dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun" bisiknya pelan dan teramat tulus. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan" Sasuke membalas pelukan itu, mendekap tubuh gadis itu lebih erat. Membiarkan dagunya bersandar di pundak Sakura. Membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman menjelaskan betapa ia tengah mencinta dan dicintai.

.

Please leave some comment, guys! Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
